1. Field
The invention relates to a flexible display apparatus and a method of controlling flexibility of the same, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus of which a flexible characteristic thereof does not decrease under various environments, and a method of controlling flexibility of the flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interest in a flexible display apparatus increases, research into the flexible display apparatus has been actively conducted. In order to realize the flexible display apparatus, a flexible substrate including a material such as a resin is used, instead of a glass substrate of the related art.
However, the flexible display apparatus including a material such as a resin has a problem that a flexible characteristic thereof is deteriorated according to the surrounding environment.